Streaming video is a form of multimedia that is presented to a user while being delivered by a provider, as distinguished from simple file transfer, which involves receiving the entire video content before playing it back. Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) has been adopted as a scalable and efficient protocol for streaming video content via the Internet. HTTP Live Streaming (HLS), HTTP Dynamic Streaming (HDS), and Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH) are examples of existing techniques for streaming multimedia from HTTP web servers. The video content is divided into a series of file segments. Using these protocols, each segment is delivered individually. For instance, with existing HTTP streaming techniques, the segments have fixed intervals, and each segment is regarded as a separate resource for HTTP requests and responses. As a result, the video content cannot be delivered and played back until the entire fixed-interval video segment it belongs to is fully generated. Latency in live video streaming (e.g., from a live sporting event) is generally the time difference between when the live event happens and when it is played back to the user. Therefore, the latency is at least the duration of one video segment interval, and is subject to additional buffering and network delays. Often, each segment is at least several seconds long, which can result in a latency of several tens of seconds. Such delays are undesirable, particularly in time-critical live streaming scenarios.